hot history boy
by punkhale
Summary: Derek glared for another moment but finally relented. "Yeah, I'll be there. Erica would kill me otherwise. Do you think…?" Isaac lifted a brow. "Do I think what? That Stiles will be there? Did you ask him? Or did you just stare at the back of his head and try to invite him telepathically?"


**prompt was:** Stiles/Derek, heavily exasperated Isaac, maybe even from Isaac's perspective, including the line of dialogue, and I don't care who says it, "it's not something I'd recommend, but I guess it's one way to live."

* * *

><p>"He's totally into you."<p>

Derek whipped his head around, almost dropping his book in the process. Isaac grinned.

"He does not!" Derek protested, throwing a furtive glance back at Stiles, the cute brunette that he had been fawning over all semester -and who had totally just flirted with him before walking off to find his study group. "He's just… being nice. We're in the same history class. That's all."

Isaac rolled his eyes. Derek was his friend, his _good friend_, but sometimes he was stupidly dense. Especially when it came flirting.

"You're an idiot," Isaac said, shutting his calculus book with a snap. Derek glared at him.

"Don't give me those eyebrows, you are, deal with it. Now are you coming to Erica's party tonight or are you going to be boring too?"

Derek glared for another moment but finally relented. "Yeah, I'll be there. Erica would kill me otherwise. Do you think…?"

Isaac lifted a brow. "Do I think what? That Stiles will be there? Did you ask him? Or did you just stare at the back of his head and try to invite him telepathically?"

The look Derek gave him was murderous but Isaac didn't let it phase him. Derek was all bark and no bite. The leather jacket and the eyebrows just made him _seem_ like he might kill you in your sleep if you pissed him off.

But Isaac was still alive even after several (probably bad-taste and definitely Erica-encouraged) pranks so he knew better.

"I'll be there," Derek repeated. Isaac clapped him on the back.

"Excellent. Bring vodka."

* * *

><p>It was pure coincidence that Isaac happened to go for his afternoon caffeine fix while Stiles was manning the register at the coffee shop down the road. <em>Coincidence, honestly Derek.<em>

"Oh hey!" Stiles greeted cheerfully, ringing up his Americano and muffin. "Isaac right?"

Isaac nodded. "Yeah. You're Stiles? Derek's friend."

"Oh," said Stiles, rubbing the back of his neck while he waited for the receipt to print. "Yeah, I mean, we're in class together that's all. We get along, but we don't-"

Isaac laughed, holding up his hand to what he felt like would be a long ramble otherwise. "I get ya. Well we're having this party at our friends house tonight. It's BYOB but the music'll be good and we have beer pong. You should come."

Stiles handed him his receipt and pushed the muffin towards him. "Oh, I don't know, I don't want to intrude or anything. I mean me and Derek really don't know each other _that_ well."

Isaac rolled his eyes. No wonder Derek thought the guy didn't like him, Stiles was just as dense as he was.

"It's cool man, bring some friends if you want, whatever. It's at The Sweet Spot, up on Day St. I'm sure Derek would be happy to see you."

Stiles bit is lip, considering, before nodding. "Okay, okay yeah, I'll swing by."

Isaac grinned, triumphant. "Awesome. See you there."

He shot Derek a text once he got out of the shop, precariously balancing his coffee, muffin, and phone.

_Invited your boy toy tonight so wear your nice jeans._

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you invited Stiles!" Derek hissed, voice barely above a whisper as he checked to make sure Erica was still in the kitchen. As if she wasn't going to find out what they were talking about.<p>

Isaac shrugged. "He seems like a cool guy, I just thought he might want to hang out. I can un-invite him if you want."

Derek slumped back into the couch, a five dollar thrift store monstrosity, crossing his arms. "Don't be stupid."

"I'm not the one being stupid here."

Derek picked up one of the couch pillows and chucked it across the room to where Isaac was sitting on one of the equally atrocious arm chairs. It didn't make contact though, Erica catching it and narrowing her eyes at Derek.

"You're both stupid. Now what are you talking about?"

"Nothing," Derek said at the same time Isaac said. "Hot history boy is coming to the party."

Erica raised an eyebrow, leaning against the doorframe between the living room and the kitchen. "So we finally get to meet hot history boy. I can't believe you worked up enough nerve to invite him."

Isaac snorted. "Please. I invited him."

"And for the record I hate you," Derek added.

"You do not. By the end of the night you'll be thanking me."

Derek opened his mouth to respond but Erica cut him off. "Well, wear your green henley at least, it brings out your eyes."

* * *

><p>"So Derek's on the roof."<p>

Isaac looked up from the beer he was nursing to Erica who was standing over him. "What? Why?"

"He mumbled something about dumb superhero shirts and disappeared with a bottle of coke and rum."

Isaac downed the last bit of his drink and stood up, giving himself a minute to acclimate to the new position. He may have had _slightly_ more to drink than he thought. "Where's Stiles?"

Erica pointed to the kitchen where the lights were lower and people were dancing, music thumping and black-lights switched on. Erica never half-assed anything. Isaac peered around the corner.

And there was Stiles, in a Captain America shirt, doing what Isaac guessed was supposed to be dancing. There was a pretty red-headed girl in sky high heels and a form fitting dress dancing with him. They were smiling and the girl kept touching his arm while he smiled adoringly at her.

Isaac sighed. "Damn."

"You have to go get him," Erica said, kicking him with the toe of her boot. "You invited history boy here and now you have to go deal with the consequences."

"You encouraged it!"

"I didn't send the text."

"I hate you," he said. Her only response was to smile and push him towards the stairs.

The second floor was cut off from the rest of the party, a rope at the base of the stairs with a big sign that read "THEY'LL NEVER FIND THE BODY" to deter people from going past. Isaac stepped over it and made his way to the back bedroom which had the window that let onto the roof over the back porch. Derek was laying on it, his half empty bottle next to him and an arm slung over his eyes.

"Go away," he groaned as Isaac sat down next to him.

"What are you going to do, just get drunk and lay here forever?"

"I said go away."

"Because it's not something I would recommend, but I guess it's one way to live. I'll call your mom to tell her you're dropping out of school to be a rooftop drunk."

Derek moved his arm away from his face and glared.

"Stop glaring at me you'll strain something."

"You're the worst friend in the world. And I'm not drunk."

Isaac eyed the bottle which Derek had reached out to curl his fingers around. "You were saying?"

"There's barely any rum in it. It's mostly just soda." Derek pushed himself up into a sitting, legs spread out in front of him. They didn't say anything for a few minutes, Isaac watching Derek and Derek staring at the sky.

"He's got a girlfriend," he finally mumbled, taking another sip from his bottle.

"Yeah," Isaac said. "Sorry man. I shouldn't have invited him. I could have sworn he was-"

"Gay? Yeah, me too."

Isaac grabbed for the bottle and took a swig; it really was mostly soda. He was handing it back (Derek didn't even gripe about him taking it, the guy was _low_) when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw he had a new text from Erica.

_hot history boy and the redhead girl aren't dating, just friends. he seems pretty gay to me._

Isaac grinned at the phone and he could feel Derek watching him as he shot back a response.

_awesome! sending down grumpy brows now_

Her response was instant.

_hurry up, i've got him on the front porch._

"Why are you smiling?" Derek asked. "Are you and Erica laughing at me?"

Isaac pretended to look offended. "What kind of friends do you take us for?"

"You don't want me to answer that."

"Not really. But c'mon, get up, wallowing time is over. There's a party going on and Erica's going to give us hell if we don't go socialize."

"I don't want to socialize," Derek said, voice close to a whine.

"Oh honestly, are you five? Get up," Isaac said, standing and pointing to the window. "We're going back in."

Derek grumbled something he didn't catch but followed him back inside anyways. When they were back in the room Isaac straightened his shirt for him and brushed dirt off his back.

"What are you doing?"

Isaac didn't respond, instead pushing him down the stairs and towards the front door, elbowing his way past people dancing in the kitchen. He saw Erica through the window, Stiles standing beside her, and gave her a thumbs up before turning to face Derek again.

"Okay, so Stiles is not dating that chick, is incredibly gay, and is waiting for you on the porch."

Derek's eyes grew wide in his face as he gaped at him. "Isaac I swear to god-"

"I'm not lying, now go! Go!"

And with that Erica opened the door and Isaac pushed him out so that he was face to face with Stiles who looked just as surprised by the situation as he was.

"You boys have a nice talk," Erica said, waving her fingers at them before snapping the door shut again. "Well, I would call that a success. Dance with me?"

"Depends, do we have any more vodka? Because I am not drunk enough for that"

She punched him on the arm. "Derek's right, you are the worst."


End file.
